My life as I know it
by flores para los muertos
Summary: A story I started long ago yet never finished, Warning plays out like a musical, Please read and review Flames accepted. Formerly In my life
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I don't own South Park if I did You would be watching this instead of reading this, also I do not own any of the songs used in this fan-fic **

KYLE: How could you of done something like this to me?

BEBE: I don't know it just happened, one night.

KYLE: So you're just gonna leave me for Craig, After all we've been through

BEBE: I'm sorry Kyle but its for the best I hope you understand.

Kyle: Yeah I Undestand

You made a fool of me, but them broken dreams have got to end.

_Hey woman, you got the blues, cos' you ain't got no one else to use.  
There's an open road that leads nowhere, so just make some miles  
Between here and there.  
There's a hole in my head where the rain comes in,  
You took my body and played to win,  
Ha ha woman it's a crying shame,  
But you ain't got no one else to blame._

E-evil woman, e-evil woman, e-evil woman, evil woman

Rolled in from another town,  
Hit some gold too hot to settle down,  
But a fool and his money soon go separate ways,  
And you found a fool lyin' in a daze,  
Ha ha woman what you gonna do,  
You destroyed all the virtues that the lord gave you,  
It's so good that you're feeling pain,  
But you better get yourself on board the very next train.

_E-evil woman, e-evil woman, e-evil woman, evil woman_

_Evil woman how you done me wrong,  
But now you're tryin' to wail a different song,  
Ha ha funny how you broke me up, you made the wine now you  
Drink the cup,  
I came runnin' every time you cried,  
Thought I saw love smilin' in your eyes,  
Ha ha very nice to know, that you ain't got no place left to go.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2; Open to Stan's apartment, Kyle is lying in front of the tv with a beer in his hand watching, Maury, Soon after we join him Stan walks in.

STAN: Kyle You've gotta stop moping around like this, Its been a week since you 2 broke up

KYLE: You don't understand , Bebe was everything to me.

STAN: Kyle get dressed and take a shower, you have a date tonight.

KYLE: What? With who?

STAN: She's Wendy's new roommate, she just moved here from, Ohio.

KYLE: How could you do this to me? There's still a chance I could get back together with Bebe.

STAN: Yeah, Well until then, you're gonna start dating other girls, I cant stand to see you like this, now go take a shower, we have dinner at 7.

KYLE: Whatever.

STAN: And Don't forget to shave.


	3. scene 3

Opening: After dinner, Kyle is Driving Ashley home, he seems to be explaining something to her

KYLE: You seem like a nice person and every thing , its just that, I just got out of a serious relationship and I think It's a bit to soon to start dating anyone.

ASHLEY: I understand if I had known I wouldn't have agreed to go on this date with you .

KYLE: Well this is where you get off, I'll see you around.

ASHLEY: Thank you, and good-night Kyle, (turns) Hey I think Wendy's gonna be over at Stan's for a while, would you like to come up for some popcorn?

KYLE: Love to.

(Scene in Wendy and Ashley's House, Kyle and Ashley have just polished off a few bottles of beer.)

ASHLEY: So this Bebe sounds like a total bitch.

KYLE: Yeah, I know, it seems so simple now , I can't believe I never realized it before.

(there is a pause, Then Kyle leans in and kisses Ashley, Ashley grabs him and jams her tongue down his thought, They start kissing harder and harder, Ashley starts to remove his shirt as he unhooks her bra, Camera Pans out and we see Stan pull into the drive way)

STAN: Hey why is Kyle's car still here.

WENDY: You don't think...

STAN: Wow Ashley doesn't wait long.

WENDY: Hey neither does Kyle.

STAN: Do you remember our first time?

WENDY: How could I forget?

(FLASHBACK: Stan and Wendy in their high school days , Both of them look like they stepped out of 1957. they're singing)

I remember every little thing  
As if it happened only yesterday  
Parking by the lake  
And there was not another car in sight  
And I never had a girl  
Looking any better than you did  
And all the kids at school  
They were wishing they were me that night  
And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we're glowing the the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon! Hold on tight!  
C'mon! Hold on tight!  
Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed  
Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely dressed  
Ain't no doubt about it  
Baby got to go and shout it

Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed

Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely dressed

Baby doncha hear my heart  
You got it drowning out the radio  
I've been wating so long  
For you to come along and have some fun

And I gotta let ya know  
No you're never gonna regret it  
So open up your eyes I got a big surprise  
It'll feel all right  
Well I wanna make your motor run

And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we're glowing the the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon! Hold on tight!  
C'mon! Hold on tight!

Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light  
Paradise by the dashboard light

You got to do what you can  
And let Mother Naure do the rest  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed  
Cause we were barely seventeen  
and we were barely --

we're gonna go all the way tongiht  
we're gonna go all the way  
and tonight the night...

Stop right there!  
I gotta know right now!  
Before we go any further --!

Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me ?  
Will you love me forever ?  
Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning  
Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning  
Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning  
I gotta know right now!  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  
I gotta know right now!  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning

Let me sleep on it !  
Will you love me forever?  
Let me sleep on it!  
Will you love me forever?  
I couldn't take it any longer  
Lord I was crazed  
And when the feeling came upon me  
Like a tidal wave  
I started swearing to my God and on my mother's grave  
That I would love you to the end of time  
I swore that I would love you to the end of time!  
So now I'm praying for the end of time  
To hurry up and arrive  
Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you  
I don't think that I can really survive  
I'll never break my promise or forget my vow  
But God only knows what I can do right now  
I'm praying for the end of time  
It's all that I can do  
Praying for the end of time, so I can end my time with you!  
It was long ago and it was far away  
And it was so much better than it is today  
It never felt so good

It never felt so right  
And we were glowing like  
A metal on the edge of a knife

(slowly pan out and we can see Cartman and Kenny watching the whole thing)

BACK TO PRESENT.

(Scene: House, Ashley awakes only to find Kyle also sleeping in her bed, She screams and awakens Kyle, He screams immediately too. Fade to black.)

OK did you enjoy it, I hope so, also songs used in this fic Paradise by the dashboard light by meatloaf, and evil woman by ELO, please review I'll try to have the latest chapter up asap. Love ya


	4. Chapter 4

**Scene: Ashley and Wendy's house Kyle and Ashley are still freaking out due to the given circumstances.**

Ashley: How did this happen? Why did we do it?

Kyle: We were drunk, very drunk.

Ashley: But why, How could I not have Known?

Kyle: I don't know, but how about we never speak of this again, and tell no-one, Deal?

Ashley: Deal.

Wendy: I think that sounds like a great Idea.

(Kyle and Ashley, look over to see Wendy standing in the doorway)

Ashley: How long have you been there?

Wendy: Since I heard you two screaming.

Kyle: Wendy, please don't tell anyone, Especially Stan.

Wendy: Oh, he already knows, we came in last night and saw the two of you together.

Ashley: Ok lets just never speak of this again.

Wendy: Alright, I won't say Another word.


	5. Chapter 5

**Scene: Wendy is going through her closet, she comes accross a white dress, She holds it against her, and starts singing and Imagines Stan and her wedding**

_Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married  
Gee, I really love you and we're gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel of love_

Spring is here, the sky is blue  
Whoa, birds all sing as if they knew  
Today's the day  
We'll say, "I do."  
And we'll never be lonely anymore

Because we're  
Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married  
Gee, I really love you and we're gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel of love

Bells will ring the sun will shine  
Whoa, I'll be his and he'll be mine  
We'll love until  
The end of time  
And we'll never be lonely anymore

Because we're  
Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married  
Gee, I really love you and we're gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel of love

Ashley: What are you doing?

(Wendy snaps back to reality upon hearing Ashley)

Wendy: I was just...

Ashley: You were reminiscing about your wedding again weren't you?

Wendy: No, I wasn't

Ashley: Sure, whatever I'm not feeling that well anyway, so if you don't mind I'm just gonna lie down for a while, I'll be in my room if you need me.

Wendy: Ashley?

Ashley: (Off screen) Yeah?

Wendy: Do you think Stan, will ever ask me to marry him?

(Ashley, comes out of her room)

Ashley: Do you honestly think I can answer that?

Wendy: No, but I hope someone can.

Well there's scene 5 long overdue I know, I want you to review this , love it hate it i don't care just tell me what im doing wrong I'll try to update asap, its just this damn play practice getting in the way.


End file.
